New Year Resolutions
by Aveena
Summary: Kai has one resolution for the upcoming year: make Bonnie Bennett fall in love with him, by any means necessary.


_"_ Now _this_ is more like it _._ "

Bonnie stood in the center of her small lodge, complete with a small kitchenette, a small bathroom, and all the wooden furniture she could possibly need. Climbing onto the large and cozy couch (that could also fold out into a bed), Bonnie draped a blanket around herself, and sighed in contentment as she took in her surroundings. Outside, snow continued to fall as the sky darkened into deeper shades of evening blue. Inside, she looked at the fireplace, seemingly alive with dancing flames, and took pleasure in the comfort in the crackling sounds of the burning logs. Everything was perfect – finally, her holiday retreat had come.

She had planned this for herself sometime in the summer, when she decided she needed a quick "get-away" from the drama of Mystic Falls to take some time for herself, for once, and re-assess the direction her life was taking. Her friends had sweetly begged her to stay, but she knew better. Damon and Elena, Stefan and Caroline, Alaric and Jo, Tyler and Liv, Matt and the new girl at the Grill – everyone had someone, except for her. As the days passed by, her relationship status as 'single' seemed to be more pronounced, and she was beginning to feel more and more like the third, fifth, and seventh wheel. No, a holiday alone was what she needed.

With that thought in mind, Bonnie pulled out a journal she had kept since middle school. She didn't really write it in a lot - there were plenty of blank pages to be filled, but, every once in a while, the urge would strike, and Bonnie would find herself recording her every thought. On nights of nostalgia – like this particular Christmas Eve – Bonnie found it comforting to read her past entries. She laughed out loud at her handwriting, and her worries and concerns of years past. Boys, grades, clothes – she couldn't believe she had once worried about any of those things. It all seemed so … trivial and silly now.

Page by page, Bonnie continued to read her own history, and even came across a few entries written on Christmas. She felt a tight pain her chest then, as she was reminded of the grandmother she lost, the father that was taken away from her, and the mother she never really had. She supposed that, on some level, she had always been alone, and then, with even more bitterness, she recalled how she spent last Christmas: all alone, abandoned in a Prison World that was meant to punish someone else. There was no one to be merry with, and the winter season never appeared – it was eternal spring there – but she hadn't cared. Determined to keep her spirits up, she had set up a Christmas tree … only to set it on fire. Was it hopelessness that had caused her to do that? Anger? Rebellion? Never mind. It was a year ago. She was finally going to let go of all the anger, frustration, and bitterness that had nagged at her soul for the better part of the calendar year because of that whole Prison World ordeal. This vacation, this retreat, was all about rehabilitation, progress, and just, being happy, because dammit, after all she had been through, Bonnie Bennett deserved happiness.

And with those positive thoughts in her mind, Bonnie added a new entry in her diary, writing down her wishes and hopes for the New Year.

XXXX

The fire was still burning, but not as bright as before, giving a slight glow to Bonnie's face. Her head was slumped to the side, her mouth slightly open, and the book she had both read and written in was wide open on her lap. He had been watching her sleep for almost an hour now, and found that her steady breathing, and really, just her overall presence, comforted him. Was it normal to watch someone sleep and find some kind of peace in it? He didn't really know. There were still many things he had to learn about feelings and what behavior was "socially acceptable" or not.

Kai stood from his hiding spot, near the kitchen, and sat down on the rug in front of Bonnie's frame. Her hair had grown a bit since he saw her last, the ends now reaching just past her shoulders. He hadn't planned on it, but as if it had a life of its own, his hand reached for her face. With his open palm, he gently rubbed her forehead, then swept his hand down the front of both her eyes, and with just a finger, traced the bridge of her nose. She looked so peaceful, and he knew then that finally respecting her wishes for him to "leave her the hell alone" had been the right thing to do. He drew his face closer to hers, and caressed her cheeks. He traced the outline of her lips, and his eyes roamed once more all over her face in reverent awe. "You drive me crazy," he whispered, almost wishing that she would wake up and find him there so they could interact.

But there would be plenty of time for that later.

Kai picked the book off of Bonnie's lap, and began to thumb through it. Earlier in the evening, he had watched her as she read through it. Watched as she smiled at the memories, and then … cried. He didn't peg her as a journal type of person. All those days watching her in 1994 - he only ever saw her pick up a pen to complete a crossword. Flipping towards the back of the book, he saw that there were no entries during the time when she was stuck in 1994 … but he did find a page that had his name on it, dated a few months ago. Feeling giddy, Kai sat cross-legged, like a kid eager to soak in the latest comic book.

 _I don't hate Kai. Not anymore. I think about all the enemies before him – Silas, in particular, and when I compare the two, nothing beats the witch who murdered my dad on a stage, in grotesque display. Elena and Caroline, and get this – even Jo - tell me that I should forgive him, and that he really has turned over a 'new leaf', but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm just not ready._

And that was it. Kai frowned a bit in disappointment – _that's it?_ Well, at least she admitted somewhere that she didn't hate him anymore. That was definitely progress.

He then flipped over to the entry she had written last night, and found a list of the things that she wanted and hoped to achieve sometime in life. Kai smiled; he could gift her everything on this list.

Bonnie moaned and shifted in her sleep, causing Kai to drop the journal. Checking to make sure that she wasn't awake, he bent down to retrieve it and placed it on the coffee table nearby. Turning towards Bonnie's frame once again, Kai placed his hands above her and began to chant. _"Intrare somnia vestra."_ The flames in the fireplace shot-up, reignited by the force that Kai's magic radiated. When he Bonnie's body glow, Kai knew the spell was complete and stopped chanting.

He knelt before her and gave her forehead a tender peck. "Happy New Year, Bonnie."

XXXX

The sun shone through the windows, rays of light filling the room. Bonnie's eyes slowly opened and she stretched leisurely, feeling refreshed and relaxed. But it only lasted a moment. Bewildered, Bonnie sat up and looked around. Gone was her quaint, small lodge; in its place were beige walls, white carpet, and a small fireplace with a pair of lounge chairs in front of it. The couch she had sworn she fallen asleep on somehow became a bed. She was clothed in fluffy, red, cashmere jammies, and even had on a pair of socks. What was going on?

Lost in her thoughts and confusion, she didn't notice the door open. "Oh good, you're awake." Bonnie froze. She would know that voice anywhere.

Kai walked in, breakfast tray in hand, and sauntered over to Bonnie, setting the tray down on the end table beside her. Bonnie shifted away from him, pulling the covers around her waist. He didn't take the hint; he sat down beside her, facing her direction. His cool, blue eyes gazed at her with concern. "Feeling any better? I made you your favorite hot drink: chamomile tea with some honey, and some chicken soup. How are you feeling?"

Bonnie looked at the tray and noticed a small pink rose laying in the corner. "Um, confused," she scrunched her eyebrows. "Kai, what are you doing here?"

Now, it was Kai's turn to look confused. "Well, I live here," he said, as if stating the obvious. "Hmm, you must have hit your head harder than I thought." His hand reached for her forehead and Bonnie flinched at his touch. "Well, you don't have a fever."

Bonnie scooted further away from him. "Kai, what the hell is - ah-choo!" Bonnie sneezed. "I don't under –ah-choo!"

Kai handed her some tissues, and gently pushed her on her back. He grabbed the comforter and tucked it around Bonnie's waist, "Oh, that doesn't sound too good. Poor Bonnie. I guess we won't be ice skating today – they were really looking forward to it. Don't worry, I'll explain. You just rest. Here, drink your tea."

Bonnie's head suddenly began to spin, and she didn't feel too well. She was tempted to give in, but she clung to her resilience. Things just weren't adding up. When Kai brought the mug to her face, Bonnie held her hand up in protest. "Wait. What's going on? Who are you? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

Kai put down the mug down and held Bonnie's face in between his hands. She flinched at the contact, but Kai held her head still, staring deeply into her eyes. "Bon, it's me, Kai ... your _husband_."


End file.
